The present invention relates to a sealing gasket for sealing a central opening of a laundry washing machine door.
A gasket of the type mentioned above is previously known and is used for front loaded laundry washing machines in order to seal the abutting area between the door and the outer drum of the laundry washing machine, which outer drum during the washing procedure contains the washing liquid. Unfortunately, in order to achieve the necessary sealing effect, a high gasket pressure is necessary. This makes closing the door difficult. Moreover, the gasket has a tendency to become deformed when being acted on such that there develops an opening between the glass and the tab of the gasket, which means that there is a risk for leakage. A further disadvantage of the known arrangement is that there is a risk that dirt particles will stick between the gasket and the outer drum when the door is closed, which also means that leakage of cleaning liquid might occur.
The present invention is directed toward a gasket for which the drawbacks mentioned above are minimized or eliminated. The present invention is also directed toward a gasket having a smaller gasket pressure, which means that the door is easier to close at the same time as the sealing function of the door is safeguarded.